


The Coriolis Effect

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Dean awakes from being in a coma after being in a car accident. He sees Sam sitting by his bedside and reaches out to him. He knows who he is and he remembers Sam, but he has no memory of Sam being his brother and thinks they are a married couple. Sam is stunned by Dean’s revelation that he thinks they’re more than just brothers and has no idea how to react to this since it’s his deepest desire coming true.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	The Coriolis Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Art created for the 2020 SPN_Reverse Bang Challenge.  
> My art & prompt were claimed by firesign10 who wrote a wonderful story for it.  
> Read the story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334420  
> https://firesign10.livejournal.com/1446661.html

**Author's Note:**

> Images found on Google.


End file.
